The Peppermint Scent Of Death
by Desi Dangers
Summary: Peppermint butler has a dark secret he must keep from his princess and Death decides to use it to his advantage. Peppermint Butler/Death Pre-Death In Bloom, yaoi slash M/M
1. Not Very Gentelmenly

Peppermint wiped his lips with a napkin as a proper gentleman would though at this moment he was anything but.

The meal he had just dined on was something the world and his darling princess would frown upon but it didn't matter to him because he would never allow them to find out.

He looked to the goblin bones before himself and sighed. They had lasted for longer then he thought they would. A month to be exact but now it was gone and the bones were all that remained.

It wasn't as f he were a cannibal, he wasn't eating his own kind, after all Candy people were just too sweet for his taste and many were his best friends but besides that he could never hurt his princess by eating her subjects.

He stood from the table and straightened his bow tie, slicked his short black hair and red tipped hair from his face and then began to press his dark blue suit back into perfection.

He pulled on his red gloves and finally gave his attentions back to the bones. He would have to burn them to destroy the evidence of his shameful deed.

Peppermint knocked the clean white bones into the trash can next to his desk. He tied the bag and took it up and headed for the wall.

There was one place that peppermint could hide the bones so that they would never be found.

The underworld. He'd learned the spell to open the portal from a wizard he'd met before becoming the princesses royal butler, he'd yet to see the wizard since then but the spell he had learned from him had given him an upper hand in his hiding of the bodies he'd eaten.

He'd been going to the underworld for years and had learned the many strange ways of the dead who lived there but in all his years of visiting he'd yet to meet Death himself but the rumors he'd heard of the man had made him happy that he hadn't.

He slipped through the portal and walked down the escalator, in too much of a hurry to wait until the escalator reached the bottom. He strolled to the edge of the rocks at the bottom of the escalator and took up the shovel that was already waiting for him behind it.

He removed his blazer and draped it over the rocks then rolled up his sleeves and began to dig the deep hole that would conceal his deed in the deep gray dirt.

"Do you really think burying the evidence in the underworld will keep your Princess from finding out about your sins minty?"

Peppermint froze and slowly turned to see where the sinister yet sexy voice had come from.

The tall white clad man chuckled and looked to peppermint with light yellow glowing eyes, the whites nonexistent, covered in a deep black that struck the slightest tinge of fear down Peppermint's spine.

"You must be Death."

"And you are Peppermint Butler of the young Princess bubblegum." A smile slashed across his mouth. "Tell me; is she alright after the loss of her dear mommy and daddy?"

Peppermint lost his temper and caught the man's collar. "How dare you say such a thing?" He knew he shouldn't lose his temper while in the company of such a dangerous being but he couldn't help himself. No one should make light on the loss of his king and queen.

Death caught Peppermint's hands and twisted them around his back, peppermint now pressed flush against the death god. He pressed his lips to peppermint's ear and chuckled. "I'll tell her Minty," He licked Peppermint's ear causing the butler to shudder in disgust. "About your hunger for flesh."

Peppermint tried to shove him back but Death jerked him close again.

"With the sudden way they disappeared, do you think she will suspect you ate them?"

Peppermint froze, he had never thought of that outcome but he would ever do such a thing, perhaps his princess knew him better than that. "She would never think that, she knows I wouldn't, she knows I was loyal to them."

Death chuckled and stroked his thumbs over Peppermint's pinned arms. "Ah but do her loyal subject know? They'll run you out of town or worse if this gets out."

Peppermint struggled against death's hold, his arms now stinging from the tight grip. He finally stopped fighting when death gave a hard squeeze. Resistance was obviously futile.

He looked up to Death with hate in his eyes. "What do you propose I do?"

Death grinned and claimed a particularly hard kiss from the Butler.

~*oOo*~

Author's note~ No one writes one writes for these guys and I love them so here it is, the first chap in a short chapter series I am going to do for them. :D Hope you like it! ~*CrimsonCross*~


	2. Butter Wine

Peppermint froze; no one had ever kissed him. Every part of his body was as pure as the minty scent he was associated with.

Death's warm moist tongue dipped into his mouth and Peppermint jerked back.

He covered his tingling lips and looked to Death in shock. "What the hell was that?"

"You asked me what you could do for my silence." Death stroked his fingers down Peppermint's check and grinned. "What I want is your body Minty."

"What could you possibly gain from using my body?"

Death jerked Peppermint against his chest, his fingers running up and down Peppermint's slim back. "I say we keep such small details under my concern."

Peppermint swallowed. "Is there no other way?"

Death chuckled. "No."

"Then if I allow you the use of my body, you will never tell my princess or the kingdom?"

Death took up peppermint's hand and bowed at the waist. "I swear upon it."

Peppermint looked to his feet. What did this man want with him? "I accept your offer."

~*oOo*~

Peppermint sat on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs as he watched his black shoes against

Death's pale hardwood floor.

Death stood in front of him, pouring a glass of creamy yellow wine for both of them.

"Here, drink it." Death offered him the glass.

Peppermint downed the glass and then took the bottle by its slender green neck and downed big gulps before he pulled the bottle from his lips and looked to Death. He had intended to take the large gulps to calm his nerves but found the taste to be pleasing on his tongue. "It tastes wonderful, what is it?"

"It is called butter wine, a very rare butter scotch wine that was made only when your Princess's great-grandfather was on the throne. He took the secrets of it to his grave."

Peppermint's cheeks were filled with warmth now but he wasn't certain if it was from the wine or his own embarrassment. "Then please excuse me from drinking so much of it." He raised his hand to wipe his mouth but death caught his hand and kissed his lips, lapping at the taste of Butter wine on his lips and tongue.

"Nonsense, I've all of it in the world down here." He whispered against Peppermint's lips and began another hard kiss.

Peppermint pulled back and swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"When the world drinks the wine, the wine's soul comes down here to me." Death crushed his mouth to Peppermint's in an attempt to get him to stop talking but Peppermint pulled back again.

"Wine has a soul?"

Death snarled. "Yes it does, now stop stalling." He shoved Peppermint back roughly and began to slowly lick his neck.

Peppermint winced as Death's sharp teeth cut into the place where his shoulder met his neck. "Please, I'm not ready yet."

Death sucked at the blood he was pulling from Peppermint's neck. "Oh but you see, I am, so you will just have to sit and take everything I am offering you." Death kissed his lips again, this time his fang slicing into Peppermint's lower lip.

Peppermint cried out and tried to shove him back, usually Peppermint was strong enough to fight off any attack that was thrown at him but something was different about Death, something that made him weak and unable to push the man away.

Death's mouth began to trail down his still clothed chest and all peppermint could do was lay there and take the strangely pleasurable sensations.

He willingly lay still until he heard and felt the unbuckling of his belt and jerked up to catch death's hand. "No."

Death growled and said a small chant and peppermint was forced back down, his hands catching the head board and holding it tight with it out permission.

"There, now you can no longer interrupt me." Death went back to unbuckling Peppermint's suite pants and pulling them off, revealing that Peppermint ore no underwear. "My my, Minty what a surprise."

Peppermint flushed and bit back a growl. Good gods, was death really going to enter him? Peppermint remembered hearing stores of men being together but everyone he had ever heard had come from those who were locked in the candy kingdom dungeons and all of them involved one patron being in a terrible amount of pain.

A hot tongue pressed against his shaft and Peppermint was startled to find that he actually liked the strange sensation. He lifted his head to see Death slowly licking the head of his cock, twirling his tongue slowly and dipping it into his slit before sliding it along the bottom.

Death looked up to him with a grin. "See, I knew you would like this part."

Peppermint flushed and shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself not to think of the sinful tongue that was gliding along his most sensitive skin.

His plans almost worked but Death took his entire shaft into his mouth Peppermint cried out and his hips arched up.

Death's fingers slid slowly up and down Peppermint's pale hips as he began to bob his head.

The sensation of Death's strangely warm hands on his thighs was too delicious to not give into and Peppermint began to rock into his touches and licks.

Death pulled Peppermint out of his mouth and moved to suck and lick at the base before slowly moving to pamper peppermint's thighs and hips with kisses as his hand pumped his cock at a faster pace.

Peppermint was lost to the sensations and rocked uncontrollably, forgetting whose hand he was thrusting into.

Death's lips once again wrapped around his tip and began sucking him roughly.

It was the final push that sent Peppermint over the edge and with a shudder he spilled into Death's talented mouth.

Peppermint could feel Death swallow before he pulled away from him and slid up is body to his lips, kissing him and forcing him to taste his own peppermint taste.

Death leaned up on his hands and knees above Peppermint and began to unbuckle his own jeans, pulling his own shaft free and stroking himself as he kissed and licked at Peppermint's neck.

Peppermint was still shaking from his own orgasm, his body still seeking the comfort of another body.

His need caused him to press up against Death and whimper for him.

Death groaned at this willingness and spilled white over peppermint's already pale belly.

Author's note~ Yeah well I wanted to end it there so the next chapter eases in easier. Any way hope you like this chap. :D


End file.
